Two Roads
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: The Fire Nation had many points where history shifted. Exploring the What Ifs of this deeply troubled family. This time: Ozai tries to return.
1. A Fake Agni Kai

Title: Two Roads Diverged  
Word Count: 447  
Challenge: 66: In this strange land  
Warnings: AU

Ozai had been so confident on the morning of the Agni Kai. He had finally found an honorable way to get rid of his son, without resorting to the unreliable and often messy assassins. The younger sibling would finally surpass the elder, as nature should have it.

Ozai waited for the moment where he could turn around and see the terror written on his weak-willed son's face.

As the cloak fell off his shoulders, he sprang to his feet and saw a sight that made him pause. His older brother was waiting for him, a relaxed smile on his face. This was not supposed to happen.

"I was supposed to fight Prince Zuko," Ozai snapped, as he sunk into a combative position.

"And he thought he was fighting General Lao. I supposed we all got a good surprise today. I figured it was about time I took my rightful place as Fire Lord." Iroh's smile never wavered.

"Father chose me as his heir," Ozai hissed, feeling himself begin to lose his composure.

"I'm the eldest son and we all know Father died under…strange conditions. I've let you have four years. Now withdraw your title so I can avoid losing another family member. Of course, you were going to force me to lose my favorite little nephew, so I suppose the day was meant for blood," Iroh said, a menacing glint in his deceptively kind eyes. It was the last thing Ozai remembered before the pain came.

* * *

Ozai found himself stripped of his royal status and banished till he found the Avatar, he wandered around the world on the tiny ship lovingly granted by his brother.

From letters from the family of crew members, Fire Lord Iroh had adopted Prince Zuko as his son and heir. He was told that as horrified as the young weakling had been to see the Agni Kai, Iroh had coddled the boy and comforted him. Now, the pathetic little whiny crown prince was fifteen and honored as the future Lord. Iroh had filled the hole his son's death had left and had returned to his old ruthless self. The Fire Nation burned down Ba Xing Xe and ruled the world.

His precious Azula had been given the choice of going with him to exile, but had chosen to remain in the palace. After a staged palace coup, she had been packed off to a convent. As for his Ursa, she had never been seen again. Ozai was all alone.

No one therefore was surprised when the former monarch committed suicide. No one wanted to be a stranger in a strange land forever. Ozai the Powerful just had not been strong enough to survive a hopeless exile.

AN-Now, had do you think reality would have shifted?


	2. Iroh's Revenge

Beyond Memory

I can still picture it in my dreams. "Stand and fight, Prince Zuko," came my brother's cold voice. They were the last words my little nephew ever heard. Obedient as ever, he rose to his feet. Before he could take another breath, he was blasted with an inferno of heat. He barely had time to cry out before his spirit joined the one of my beloved Lu Ten. I don't remember much more…I had fainted.

When I awoke, my white-clad neice informed me that Zuko's ashes would not be gathered and kept in the royal tombs. She smiled as if she had been given the world's most wonderful present. I could not even look at her.

I exiled myself from the Fire Nation, saying I had seen too much loss. I waited for the Avatar to return. I waited until a small survivor of genocide showed up, needing to learn fire bending. I happily obliged.

History will remember me as a traitor, as the teacher of the hated enemy Avatar Aang, as the unworthy son of Sozin who failed his people.

Let my line die, my name be a curse. I still had my revenge.


	3. Azula's Downfall part one

_For Acastus, who felt Azula had won too easily. _

Beyond Compare  


Azula never doubted her magnetic personality. How else could she explain how she, a second born princess had managed to become heiress to the throne, favorite of the Fire Lord and Conqueror of Ba Sing Se. She was born to rule.

She had never doubted the Dai Lee would come to her side. Everyone obeyed her. She had the powers of her birthright, the divine claim to rule. She savored victory as much as she savored the delicious food served to her by her new minions, the Dai Lee. She even had her brother under her thumb.

Azula was therefore shocked when she found herself groggy and dizzy after her delectable meal. She tried to raise her hands but they felt heavy as…stone. "You!"

"Dear little Fire Nation princess, did you think I would so easily give up my power?" a deeply disturbing voice said, as Azula fell to her knees, blindly groping about the floor. Her vision had blurred but her heart knew who that voice was. "I wonder if your father will be more willing to negotiate once we inform him your life depends on it. I'll be sending some…proof of your captivity back with your three little friends. Perhaps an ear…or a thumb…"

"The Dai Lee…were mine," Azula mumbled, unsure how to deal with this feeling of frustration and fear. Strangely, it was mostly fear.

"Foolish child. I don't like brute force, you know. Fire is flashy, but earth, my dear princess…is stable. I like subtle methods, subtle but effective. I may have struggled all my life and not been born into power, but I've seen a lot of things. One thing I've seen are how effective live captives are. We are going to have some wonderful, long chats about the military capabilities of your Nation, Princess. Just like you, I can be very persuasive," Long Feng said, as arms restrained a limp Azula.

As Azula was dragged away, numb with fear and pain, she heard Long Feng chuckle. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Princess Azula."

_AN-My AUs are bloody, depressing and sad. Don't you just it?_


	4. Azula's Downfall part two

Beyond Belief-A Continued of Beyond Compare (The Long Feng Revenge Arc)

_The Fire Nation is the enemy _

Azula was a firebender. She hated the darkness of the cell. She hated the cold stone chains that bound her body and kept her head immobile. She was still weak from the poison, too weak to fight back. She was a prodigy, a princess, a winner. She would not let them break her.  
_  
You serve only Long Feng _

Still, the light actually felt nice after all that cold darkness. As the lantern whirled around her head, Azula felt drawn to the glowworms. They had a hypnotic light, beckoning her to a place that was warm and familiar. She just wanted the darkness to stop!

_The Fire Nation is the enemy_

Ideas were in the light. Azula didn't like the ideas very much, but the light felt very good. She wanted it more and more. She wanted to feel warm.

_You serve only Long Feng _

Each day, Azula lay weak on the ground, helpless and alone and in the dark. The light and the voices were the only comforts she had. She almost enjoyed hearing them, because they reminded her she was alive.

_The Fire Nation is the enemy _

Wow, it seemed like forever before they had come to get her to the light. This time, she actually thanked them. She wanted to feel the light, hear the voices so badly. That was all she had left.

_You serve only Long Feng _

She didn't know why she had ever doubted the voice and the light. Everything made so much sense now that she was obeying the light.

_The Fire Nation is the enemy _

The voice and the light told her she was good now. She was pure. The light and the voice were happy.

"Who are you?" the voice asked as the light came around her in an embrace.

"I am Ju Dee," she responded, so happy to respond.

"And who do you serve?" the voice queried, in a commanding voice.

"I serve only Master Long Feng," she answered happily.

"What is your mission?" the voice said approvingly, as the light sparkled.

"I must use bending and martial arts to protect my master and serve his wishes," she answered. The light was happy with her.

"What is your current mission?" the voice continued. Oh, she loved hearing that voice.

"I must pretend to be the Fire nation Princess Azula. I must assassinate the members of the royal family and gain power. Then I must surrender to Master Long Feng."

"Why?" the voice continued, as she felt the light so close to her.

"The Fire Nation is the enemy." She smiled. That was an easy question. How could anyone answer differently?


	5. Azula's Downfall AU

I shall be continuing the Brainwashed!Azulaarc, but just to tide you over, a reverse of it in Azula's favor.

Beyond The Pale _  
_

_Azula smiled at the sight of her restrained brother. "Brother dear, I have bigger plans for you," she whispered. _

Iroh ran to the palace with the Avatar and his friends, trying to find Zuko and Katara. Iroh's heart pounded, knowing the depths of Azula's cruelty knew no bounds. They split up, trying to find their long prisoner, but something inside told Iroh things were very wrong.

Iroh was therefore overjoyed to find Zuko safe in a cell, relatively unharmed. "Nephew!" he said, hugging him close. "I thought you were…"

A cry of pain stopped him as something sharp entered his back. Iroh looked up frighteningly to see the hollow eyes of his nephew. "Why?" Iroh whispered, as he crumpled on the floor. He didn't understand.

"The Dai Lee, Uncle. They have this delightful method of wiping the mind clean and making obedient slaves. Zu-zu always wanted to go home. Well, I'm such a nice sister, I'll let him come as my obedient pet," Azula said, stepping out of the shadow. Zuko was already walking away.

"Zuko…NO! Snap out of it," Iroh whispered, feeling his lifeblood drain out of him.

"He only obeys me now. He's going to find the avatar first and lead him into a nice little trap I set up. I have a burning desire to roast some Airbender," Azula hissed. "And don't worry about Zu Zu. After he's served his purpose, I'll let him out of the trace and let him know about all the help he's given me, how he killed you, how he become an assassin at my command. That should be fun, no?" she continued, smiling sadistically. "Say hello to Lu-Ten and Grandpa for me!"

Mercifully, it all went dark.

_AN-Yes, I'm sadistic. You just noticed now? _  



	6. Azula's Downfall part three

Beyond Memory 

Ju Dee smiled as she accepted the praise of the Evil Fire Lord. She smiled in her hate.

She had the poisoned blade hidden in her sleeve. She was so easily accepted back into the Fire Nation, with the scarred 'brother' by her side. She needed them both dead.

"Approach, Beloved Daughter," came the voice of her enemy. Why did it sound so familiar?

_I serve only Master Long Feng. _It did not matter what she was feeling.

She noticed the scarred boy had been ignored. She had ordered the red clad guards to allow him back, that he had saved her life. The Fire Lord had nodded to him coldly before waving him to the side. That would make things easier.

As she moved closer to kneel before the wall of flames…memories flooded through her mind. She had been here before. _She remembered the smell of cinnamon…the feel of red silk on her body…the taste of the spicy curry…the sounds of lightning…_

_The Fire Nation is the enemy…feeling a hand on her shoulder, with words of approval ….The warm delicious light….knowing she was the favorite one…the voice, all she had was the voice….I have a task for you…Azula_

Azula had a mission, but who was Azula? "Princess Azula, you and your...servant have escaped Earth Prison to return to your people, who welcome you with honor." Azula the Prodigy…Princess Azula…Azula!

Azula remembered those eyes. She remembered the pride that shown in them. Everything made sense now. Her mind seemed so clear now that she knew who she was. She opened her mouth to scream "Father, it's a trap." Nothing came out.

_You must kill the enemy of Master Long Feng._ Long Feng was her enemy! Still, her body followed a will of its own. She still reached her hand into her sleeve as she was publicly embraced.

Azula tried to command her hand to remain still, to will her mouth to scream that warning. Yet she was a prisoner of that frozen smile, that voice that lay beneath her own desire and commanded her body._ Use a knife, no one will suspect it. _

"Yes, your majesty," she was made to say sweetly as she stabbed into her own flesh and blood. There was a slight moment of hesitation before his blood fell on her hands. _Kill the Fire Nation Royalty so there will be civil war. Then we can seize power. _

"Father, Azula has a knife!" she heard that miserable failure yell. She had remembered she was supposed to kill him later. Why hadn't she done it before?

_No, my name is Ju Dee_. She felt her hand knocked away. How could someone so easily stop her? She was a prodigy!

Azula wanted to fight and kill. She wanted to destroy. She was a creature of Fire, her destiny was to consume. She could take anyone in the room. She could break this spell over her!

The rest of her body was frozen. All she could remember was the voice and the light. The light would not be happy. She needed the light…NO! Azula didn't care about the light. She was a princess. Father had to understand what happened. She managed to move one foot. Why wouldn't her body obey her?

"My son…you saved me," Father was saying. No, this couldn't be happening. "It was your sister who was the traitor. To turn against her own father…miserable wretch."

Most of her body was still frozen, but her mind could hear everything. _Why are you struggling, Ju Dee? Everything is fine. There is no war in Ba Xing Xe. You have nothing to fear. _

"Father…I am your humble servant," Zuko was saying.

"As you always have been." Father seemed so far away now. Her vision was blurry…from tears. "Together, we shall conquer…"

Finally, Azula's mouth returned to her. "Father, you don't understand," she pleaded. She had to fight! She was a prodigy, she could do anything! Why was her body refusing to obey her mind,.

"Silence! Take the traitor to the dungeons," Father choked, sounding weak. Azula watched him crumble to the ground, holding onto Zuko. "Fetch a doctor."

Hands had already grasped her.

_Struggling is useless. You are powerless. _

She was still a prisoner to the light.

_I serve only Master Long Feng. _

Her body wouldn't let her stop.

Azula was left back in a dark cell, in chains. She was left to find out she had managed to kill her father and her brother had her rightful place as sovereign. She found out that before her father died, she had been sentenced to death. She didn't care. She still craved the light and that warm voice. They would come and save her. The light and the voice would make everything all right.

**Sorry to end this arc but I have so many ideas, I just had to continue! Continued of the CapturedAzula arc! Special thanks to Lost in a Dark Wood. **


	7. The Exiled Prince, part one

I couldn't resist this idea and I thought of an AU where Ozai gets a little bit of well deserved karma. I hope you get as much pleasure out of it as I did. Sorry for the delay, but hope you enjoy my return to Avatar drabbles, I rewatched the series with my little cousin and remembered how much I loved this wonderful show.

Numb

Zuko had never seen Grandfather so angry. He knew he shouldn't be hiding there with Azula, but he was too frightened to move away. He knew that Father had been wrong to try to take away Uncle Iroh's birth right, but the flames felt hot even from behind the curtains. "You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!" Grandfather thundered, sounding furious. The fire surrounding the throne rose angrily.

"Father, forgive me. I did this out of loyalty for you," Father pleaded and for the first time, Zuko heard Father afraid. "I humbly beg your pardon." Zuko wanted to run to him, to hug him and make Grandfather smile and be happy again. Azula suddenly took his hand and squeezed it. Even she was scared of what could happen.

"You have revealed yourself to be a problem. There's no limit to your treachery. You would betray your own brother. You have no regard for your own flesh and blood?" Grandfather roared, pointing a finger at Father. "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

The next image was seared into the mind of the young prince forever. He watched a tongue of fire move from his grandfather's hand and into the face of his father. Zuko watched in horrified silence as his father fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It was the last thing he remembered before he passed out on the floor.

When he awoke, he found himself in his room. His head was bandaged and he felt so dizzy. "Are you all right, your highness?" a servant chirped, standing at his bedside. "You hit your head quite hard. I think you should stay in bed till your mother comes to you." She wa smiling too widely, like the way Azula did when she was lying.

"I'm fine. Where's my father?" Zuko demanded. "I order you to bring me to him. Carry me if you have to," he said, forsaking his own dignity for the moment.

"Your highness should rest. You really had a nasty spill and you should not exert yourself," the maid said, looking very nervous. "Can I fetch you some lovely custard? It's your highness's favorite. The Princess just had a big bowl sent to her room."

"I order you to bring me to my father. I'm the grandson of the Fire Lord, I demand you do it," Zuko said peevishly. His head did hurt tremendously, but he had to find his father and help him. He was furious to find himself in his sleeping clothes, like a baby.

"I can't…please, your highness, there is nothing I can do. Please don't punish me," the girl begged and Zuko knew something was terribly wrong. The servants wouldn't dare keep something from him unless it was something Mom or Grandfather didn't want him to know. "We can't talk about it."

"What happened?" Zuko whispered, remembering the screaming. His father had been crying with pain, that was the last thing he remembered. "My dad's hurt. Please, I need to find him." He would't cry infront of a servant like a baby. He would find his dad on his own.

"He's not hurt, he's banished," a soft voice. Azula was standing at the door, looking smug. She looked like she had been having a good day.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko gasped, trying to remember his sister always lied.

Azula rolled her eyes and walked over to his bedside. "Grandfather said he's a traitor and he can't come back until he finds the Avatar. You would have known that if you hadn't fainted like a little baby."

Zuko felt his chest begin to hurt. How coud Father be gone from the palace? "Your highness, perhaps you should let…" the servant began, but Azula's glare silenced her. "I apologize, Princess Azula."

"Don't interfere, or I'll burn you too," Azula said primly to the maid, who shrank under her gaze. "I'm the heiress to the throne now, you know."

"Dad's going to be back, he has to be back," Zuko whispered, feeling tears roll down his face. "And you're not the heir to the throne. Uncle is," he corrected. Uncle would help Dad and everything would be all right.

"That fuddy duddy kook? He's too weak to do anything but cry about it," Azula sneered, sitting down at his bedside. "Face it. They're gone."

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears. "Dad's not a traitor. And he has to find the Avatar now? But that could take years," he whispered. How would his family be all right if his father went away?

"Shut up, dum dum. That's treason. Grandfather is always right. If he says Dad is a traitor, he is. And Dad isn't coming back. No one has seen the Avatar in a hundred years," Azula sneered. "So you better get used to it. Mother's weak like you, she won't stop crying. You two are hopeless."

Zuko hung his head and watched the tears fall from his face unto the blanket. "Dad," he whispered, wondering if other families were so cursed. First, Lu Ten died and now Dad was gone. What if he was next? "I'll find you." Now he'd prove himself the hero and save his father. Then he would have his respect!

AN-Anyone who wants me to continue? I am debating with having Ozai meet Aang earlier and I have some ideas I sketched out.


	8. The Exiled Prince, part two

Okay, decided to continue this on special request of some fine reviewers. So here it is, and I have a few more chapters in the works.

Endless Night

Azula had not been happy to see her father burned and banished. Dad had always doted on her and had promised that someday, she would be heir to the throne. Still, she had not allowed to know her pain. She backed winners and Grandfather was the winner now. And because of him, she was the winner now too.

With Dad gone, she was third in line for the throne. The only two people standing in her way was his tea loving kookiness and ZuZu. That made her smile.

They were weak, everyone knew that. It would be so easy to push them aside to gain her rightful place as Empress of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord, Goddess on high. Grandfather couldn't live forever and Uncle didn't even want the throne. She could easily get Zuko taken out. It was all coming together.

"Azula, are you all right?" Mom asked, putting her hand on Azula's shoulder. 'You seem rather quiet."

Azula had been enjoying being alone with her thoughts. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm just missing Dad," she said, forcing herself to say it sadly. "I hope he comes home soon."

"I hope so," Mom said softly, rubbing her shoulder. She had been crying a lot lately, and Azula was starting to wonder if she would ever stop. She and Zuko had been praying all the time for his safe return. "Because no matter what, I love you." Mom was lying, she was afraid of her, but it was getting annoying.

"No, you don't. you fear me. And you should fear me," Azula sniffed haughtily. "I'm third in line for the throne now." And very soon, she would be Lord. Her grandfather was old, he couldn't last forever and then she would strike.

To her shock, her mother grabbed her clothing and shook her. Azula gasped in spite of herself. Her mother had never been so angry before and it was a bit terrifying! "Listen to me, young lady, your grandfather is a master of firebending, he is a prodigy and he has mastered moves you can't even conceive of. If you show one sign of disrespect, he will kill you. He banished your father for speaking against him, he will not hesitate to destroy you. I will not lose you too," she shouted.

"Mom, you're nuts," Azula whispered, her eyes wide. "No one is going to be lost." At least, not now.

"You obviously don't get the gravity of the situation," Mom snapped angrily. "I don't think either of us will enjoy this, but I can't think of any other way to get through to you."

Mom had gone off the deep end. This was definitely not something she expected. "Stop it!" Azula yelped as she was dragged across her mother's knee. This was not good.

"You don't give orders anymore," Mom said as Azula steeled herself. She was a firebender, she had endured terrible pain in training and had never flinched. Still, the feel of her mother's hand against her bottom wasn't very pleasant. "Not if you want to survive your grandfather's rule." Another hard smack landed and Azula felt humiliatedly in pain.

She had been shocked to realize how quickly she could be reduced to tears. Or how much her bottom would hurt by the end. "Dad…" she whispered, for the first time, feeling helpless. Everything he had taught her had failed completely.

Now what would she do?

Azula tried to hide her tears. She had buried her head into a pillow so that no one could see her disgrace. But she could still feel the heat of her punishment, her mother had been so horrible to her. Father would have never beaten her, he would have just smacked Zuko around and he would have praised Azula. Mom always liked Zuko more and Azula had no idea how to make herself liked.

Mom had tried to comfort her, but Azula had refused to speak to her. She was the meanest mother in the world and Azula didn't want to speak to her. She just sobbed into her pillow and ignored her. Everyone hated her.

So she had been even more disgusted when Zuko lay down next to her, and rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered softly. Azula blinked back hot salty tears. Now even Zuzu was pitying her? "I'll talk to Mom and tell her you're really sorry."

"Leave me alone," she hissed. Stupid Zuzu was loved by everyone. Now that Uncle was heir to the throne, he would pay attention to Zuko and not to her. And Mother loved Zuko more. And Grandfather didn't like anyone. Why was he being so nice to her?

"I don't like to hear you cry," Zuko said softly, putting something into her hand. "It's rock candy, Uncle sent me some. You can have it."

Azula sniffled and snatched the candy. If she didn't suspect he was was too dumb to be doing this to torment her, she would have believed it. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're my sister," Zuko whispered. "I know you hate me, but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you dummy. I just…" Azula muttered. "I'm better than you. I should be heir to the throne, not you. And it's not fair."

"Well…if I were Fire Lord, at least I would make sure you had nice stuff. If you got the throne, you'd throw me in the dungeons," Zuko said bitterly. "And I'd make a great Fire Lord."

Azula's eyes widdened. "You wouldn't do the same?" she asked angrily. Was Zuko just too weak to be mean to her, or did he actually…care about her?

"No. you're not a nice sister, but I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Zuko said softly, and if it wasn't so pathetic, Azula would have been touched by such a nice gesture. "You don't have to be mean to me. We could be friends."

"Friends?" Azula whispered, completely confused. She had friends, but she didn't know how to deal with friends without pushing them around. Zuko had more power now, so was she now the Ty Lee?

"Yeah. You help me and I help you and we stick together to make sure one of us gets the throne and the other is second in command. And we'll bring back Dad. We're a team, all right?" Zuko said, offering his hand.

Azula took it quietly. She wasn't sure if she would betray him or not, but she knew it was a good idea for now. Zuko was loyal to her and she needed help. "Yes. I promise."

**AN-I'm sorry about the spanking, but Ursa might be desperate now to make sure her daughter doesn't die too. And Azula hasn't gone completely good, but I wondered what would happen if she was surrounded by loving people (and Azulon)**

**Tune in next time for what happens to Ozai.**


	9. The Exiled Prince, part three

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Miss Kid Katz for her lovely review. So now, you want to know about Ozai? Believe me, this chapter was far too much fun to write, it's good to see justice be done.

Endless Night

Ozai had lost everything. Four weeks ago, he had been a prince of the realm with a wife and two children. He had a future and he had a face argued to be extremely handsome.

Now he was an exile, with a bandaged face and a fool's mission. His wife and children were left behind and now he had a wild fool's chase. The Avatar would never be found, Grandfather Sozin had killed him with the other Airbenders and even if he had survived, he would have done something already instead of waiting a near century. He had assumed that if the Water tribe or Earth Kingdom had produced one, he or she would have risen in rebellion to the Throne of Fire or at least discovered. Ozai had studied many texts of the previous Avatar, Roku, his wife's grandfather. He knew that the Avatar State would be triggered at some point and that was something that would have to be noticed. Nothing had happened.

Therefore, the Avatar was likely a member of the Fire Nation or dead. Either way, he was barred from entering the Nation or the Spirit world, so he was at a loss at how he would regain his power and rightful title. The small tugboat he had been given was unworthy of his title. Only a dog of a commoner would be satisfied with this pathetic little junk heap of a vessel.

"A word, your highness," Captain Zhao said. His most loyal soldier, Zhao had been selected to attend his highness personally and had been an excellent aide. Ozai had vowed to reward his favorite ruthless aide with full measure when he was Fire Lord. "I have been thinking of a way to display the skills that show you the true heir to the throne."

"Speak," Ozai said softly, knowing that this would be useful. He had nothing better to do, but sail around this miserable ocean, a few miles from the only home he had ever known.

"We all know that it's unlikely the Avatar lives," Zhao began, earning him a growl from Ozai, who didn't need his worst fears confirmed. "But what if you served the Fire Lord in a new way, one that would gain you back his esteem?" he asked.

"Keep talking," Ozai said softly. This idea had a great deal of merit. He always liked finding new ways to solve his problems. He had eliminated Lu Ten, his worthless nephew, hadn't he?

"Your brother nearly conquered Ba Sing Se. The walls are still broken down, and you can still have the chance to finish what he started. Corporal Lien is still in the area and she has a large force of troops. With you at their lead, you can go in there and take the Earth throne. Present the crown to the Fire Lord and surely, he will recall you back. You will have brought him more than a ghost, you would have brought him victory," Zhao advised.

Ozai smiled and nodded. Trust that slippery man to come up with a perfect strategy to regain him in royal favor. "Set a course to the Northern Legions. Corporal Lien will be having a visitor."

* * *

Ozai relished his new role. He was one of the only men still high ranking enough to command the legions needed to burn down the city. And he was not afraid to use proper methods, unlike his soft-hearted brother. He was taking steady losses but Iroh had already broken through so many walls, Ozai had to only deliver the final blow.

"How goes the plans?" Ozai asked one fateful morning, relishing in the smell of burning victory victory.

"The walls have burned down and the city will soon be occupied. We've been steadily moving in troops and should have the place secured within days. We still have issues with the Dai Lee, but there's only a hundred or so of them. We're bringing the Yuu Yaan warriors to pick them off, one by one. I trust they won't be a problem," Lien answered, as she tied back her hair back under her helmet.

"You have assisted in my campaign most helpfully," Ozai complimented. "For someone so young, you have achieved much." She would have been a pretty concubine, if she didn't look so severe and grumpy all the time.

"All in the service of the Fire Lord," Lien said gruffly, starring at the map. She was a low born colony girl, with no manners. Still, no one could beat her tactical skills and that was all that matters.

" I must say, it looks like we shall be back in the Fire Nation before the summer Solstice," Ozai said softly. He could not wait to see Ursa again, now that he would have returned in triumph.

"We?" Lien softly. "I do recall that despite your authority as a general, you're still quite banished." She flung a cloak over her armor, further hiding her feminine nature.

"But I helped take over Ba Sing Se. I'm a war hero," Ozai roared, wondering if the world had gone insane. "I led the troops."

"And how well that served our cause. You made sure to show your hatred of the Earth kingdom. You do realize that now you can't lead a rebellion, turning yourself over the them as an ally," Lien said softly. "They hate you as much as your own Father does. You are marked by your own family as a disgrace."

"You used me?" Ozai demanded. This chit dared to defy the son of Agni incarnate himself and think she would live.

Lien nodded, as she looked up from the map. "The plan was brilliant. It rallied the troops enough to win the victory, and this made sure you sealed your fate as an evil oppressor in their eyes, while serving the interests of my lord Azulon. He needed to make sure you didn't raise the flag of rebellion," she said coldly. "Your servant Zhao wasn't too loyal, was he?" Speaking of the devil, he moved out of the shadows, grinning.

Ozai breathed in the scent of fear. "You dare betray me to this bint of an upstart commander, Captain?" he demanded, finding himself completely outmatched again. He had not counted that the ambitious snake would have bit the hand that had fed him and promised him so much.

"I betrayed a traitor and served the Fire Lord and assisted in his aims. I think I have done well. And my title is Commander now, I have earned it. I will be serving as Prince Zuko's personal aide de champs. As an adviser to the future heir to the throne, I will be in the perfect place to make sure I reach admiral within a year. I'm shocked you didn't see through me. What use would I have, serving a banished Prince?" he demanded, taking the hand of the Corporal. "I'd much rather help my betrothed Lien."

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Ozai roared. He couldn't dare strike a Commander without being executed on the spot, but he could have his revenge.

Zhao looked cocky enough to accept, but Lien shook her head. "It doesn't behoove a commander and my future husband to duel with a commoner in exile. Send him on his way and he should consider himself lucky he doesn't receive a flogging for his insolence," she aid haughtily. "We can tell Fire Lord Azulon his will was done."

"Good luck finding the Avatar," Zhao said, kissing his shrew's cheek. "You will need it."

---

Ozai had left in disgrace, once more. It had been eight years since that horrible day, when he had lost everything. Father was still old but strong, with Iroh at his side. Zuko would be sixteen now, and Azula fourteen. Had Ursa remarried? Had he just been forgotten?

One thing was true. He had not forgotten them. And when he would find the Avatar, he would be back.

AN-It felt so good to see Ozai get his butt kicked by a girl, after what he did to Ursa in canon. Do you want to see the Water sibs or the Fire sibs next?


End file.
